


In Your Touch You're Afraid of Wanting More

by indevan



Series: Rock Band AU [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, First Time, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: Raditz wonders who he pissed off to end wind up in the situation where he’s telling one of his friends what his ex-boyfriend liked to do in the bedroom.“Did you ask Kakarrot?  Or Vegeta?” he asks. “They’ve slept with him more recently than I did.”He shakes his head.“I did, but they just looked at each other and started laughing.”





	In Your Touch You're Afraid of Wanting More

It’s cold and dreary with a steady drizzle and Turles wonders what he’s doing out here.  A park on a rainy day isn’t his idea of a good time.  It doesn’t escape his notice that he’s usually on this park bench at some odd time that’s both late and early, blitzed out of his mind.  Right now, he sits on it and watches his best friend’s son splash in puddles.

“Don’t go too far, Bardy.”

Bardock doesn’t seem to be listening to Raditz as he dashes up and down the soaked sidewalk in his bright red galoshes painted to look like ladybugs.

“His hair’s getting long,” Turles remarks.

“Well, mine’s long and Lapis’s is long and he likes it so...” Raditz shrugs.

Turles messes with the zipper of his leather jacket and frowns.  He came out here for a reason, not just to hang out with Raditz.  Without everyone in each other’s asses in the apartment or, the new normal, being on tour, he gets a bit lonely.  He’s been spending time with Broly in his house in the desert but--he misses his best friend.  It’s a meeting scheduled for later that day that’s drawn them together but Turles doesn’t care about the upcoming King Kai Lecture (patent pending) even if they’ve been getting less frequent the more famous they get and the more money they make him.  The whole thing feels weird, like getting older, and Turles hates the idea of getting older.  He was completely inconsolable in the days leading up to his twenty-eighth birthday, knowing that membership to the 27 Club was now forever out of his reach.  Broly had snapped him out of it by saying, “Why are you so sad about not being dead?”

Broly--the other reason he’s out here with Raditz.

“Is it weird that Broly and I haven’t fucked yet?”

Raditz gives him a sideways look and then shrugs again.

“Depends on your perspective but.  I’m a bit surprised since you normally don’t waste any time.”

He sighs.  That’s it, isn’t it?  He has all this experience and Broly doesn’t and that’s.  Pressure.

“He’s never been with anyone,” he points out, “I don’t wanna fuck it up.  He’s already iffy on most physical stuff.”

Raditz watches Bardock dig in the mud with a plastic spoon he found somewhere and twists his mouth to the side.

“Does he want to do the physical stuff?”

“I mean, yeah.  We’ve talked about it and we’ve done other shit.  But.  I dunno.  It’s bullshit.  That sex is just.  You know.”

He sighs.  He hates when he doesn’t make any goddamn sense.

“We put too much weight on it,” Raditz agrees. “But I think you also wanna make it special for him.”

Turles hunches his shoulders around his ears.  Trust Raditz to get right to the core of the issue.  He’s always been that way with him and the years since they’ve rebuilt their friendship have only brought it back.

“Yeah.  I do.  He’s staying at my place tonight.”

Raditz nods.

“Then talk to him.  See where you both are.  C’mon.  We’re goddamn adults now whether we like it or not.”

“Ugh, yeah.  What happened to our pledge, Radi?”

Raditz cocks a brow.

“What pledge?”

Turles widens his eyes in disbelief at the fact that he forgot the  _ blood pact _ they’d made when Raditz was thirteen and Turles was fourteen.

“That we were going to become rock stars and die before we got old.”

“Seriously?”

He laughs and shakes his head.  Drops of rain shoot off of his hair and land on Turles’s jacket.  He brushes the water off even though it’s a lost cause and he’s already wet.  He looks out to where Bardock is chasing a frog around.

“Here fwoggy fwoggy!” he calls.

The weather had kept most everyone else away and they’re basically alone out here.  Not like a little thing like a public space would stop Turles from talking about whatever the hell he wants.

“I’m happy with my life now,” Raditz says. “I’m fucking famous enough where my mom and dad don’t have to worry about money, I have a hot, talented husband and a beautiful so--BARDOCK!”

Bardock has chased the frog towards a part of the park that is normally a dip in the earth but the heavy rainfall earlier turned it into a small pond.

“Get back here you scum fwog!  I wanna pet!”

He’s almost splashing right into the pond but Raditz has already scooped him up.

“No, baby.”

He makes his way back to Turles who reaches forward to mess with the damp strands of hair plastered to Bardock’s forehead.

“Yeah.  Don’t wanna be Brian Jones.”

“Who’s that, Uncle Turles?”

Raditz glares at him. “No one, baby.  Don’t listen to him.”

\--

“Raditz, can I talk to you?”

He’s surprised to see Broly but, then again, he isn’t.  He looks like a mournful, overgrown puppy in his wet jacket and drooping hair.  Raditz had dropped Bardock off at his parents to watch him while they fixed up some housekeeping and minutiae bullshit at the studio.  The others, even Turles, have already left.

“What’s up?”

Broly bites his lip and his eyebrows are tilted up in a way that portrays nothing but nervousness.

“Um.  It’s personal…”

He hangs his head a bit and Raditz gestures around to the empty meeting room.  Even Jaco, who often stays behind to generally annoy them, is gone.

“Right.” Broly ducks his head and it always astounds Raditz how tall he actually is when he slumps the way he does. “So...it’s about Turles.”

He’s figured as much.  He seems to be the sudden goddamn oracle for Broly and Turles to talk to about their relationship.

“This is.  Really awkward but you would know, um, tonight, I...want to…” He swallows, his adam’s apple working up and down as he does. “I mean.”

“Sex,” Raditz offers to save him.

Broly nods.  His face is flushed and he sinks down in one of the chairs around the meeting table.

“I’ve never and--like I said, you would know.”

Raditz wonders who he pissed off to end wind up in the situation where he’s telling one of his friends what his ex-boyfriend liked to do in the bedroom.

“Did you ask Kakarrot?  Or Vegeta?” he asks. “They’ve slept with him more recently than I did.”

He shakes his head.

“I did, but they just looked at each other and started laughing.”

Of course they did.  Raditz was going to  _ kill _ them both--or maybe not.  Having to help Broly with his sex issue is far more favorable than risking Chi-Chi and Bulma’s combined wrath.

“He likes to be on the bottom,” he says glumly. “Anything else might’ve changed but that’s the same.”

“Oh.  I was, um, afraid of that.” Broly bites his lip. “I’m worried I won’t...never mind.  Uh, thanks Raditz.”

He knows he didn’t do much but he nods anyway.  Broly, who keeps everything to himself, must be really worried if he embarrassed himself that badly to talk to Raditz about it.

“Do you want a ride to Turles’s place?” he asks.

“No, I have my car.”

Broly was the last of them to get his license, only passing the test a couple years ago.  He smiles shyly.  Raditz jerks his chin towards him, knowing how he doesn’t like being touched by anyone who isn’t Turles or Kale.

“Alright.  Uh.  Have a good night.”

It’s probably not the thing to say so he ends the sentence with a hasty wave and beats it to where his car is parked.

\--

Turles likes his loft apartment, something downtown and nice that he never thought he could afford--at least, not on his own.  He has big windows overlooking the city and the park and a proper mattress rather than a moldy futon.  Broly’s sitting on that bed now, wringing his hands.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Turles tells him. “You know that.”

He’s spent the night before and they’ve just slept, unguarded and in each other’s arms.  It’s different than when they’d be on the road with a third party crammed between them.  Better because he can hold Broly and also because Vegeta kicks in his sleep.

“I want to,” Broly says.

He tilts his face up towards him and Turles moves towards the bed.  It’s easiest to kiss him this way since Broly has a whole ten inches of height on him.  He cups his face and traces his tongue around the outline of his lips.  He feels Broly’s hands go under his leather jacket, stroking the thin material of his t-shirt.

Too much fabric, then, Turles decides, too many layers.  He pulls back and slips his jacket off.  He’s already tossed aside his combat boots by the door, laying them by Broly’s destroyed low-tops.

“Will you take your clothes off for me?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

Broly nods and his fingers begin to fumble with the buttons of his flannel.  His hands are shaking.

“You okay?”

“Nervous,” he says and then a small smile. “Excited.”

He gets out of his two layers of shirts and Turles peels his own off as well.  The fumble with their jeans is less romantic and more comical but soon Turles can stretch his whole body out over Broly’s, feel that skin to skin contact.  He’s cold and studded with goosebumps and Turles kisses at his flesh to warm him up.  Broly’s hands are unsure but determined in how they trace the lines of muscles in Turles’s back.

“Lemme get myself ready,” he tells him. “When we do more, I can show you.”

Broly nods and Turles feels his eyes on him as he stretches himself out.

“What should I do?” he asks.

“Oh, um.  I guess watch?  Do you want…?”

Broly shakes his head. “Show me.”

He’s never done this before; the last time he had an inexperienced partner was Raditz and it wasn’t like Turles had had a lot of sex at that point, either.  He turns around and reaches behind himself as best he can.

“Can I try?” he asks after a moment.

Turles nods and feels the pressure of Broly’s fingers against him.  He arches his back, letting out a hiss of air.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he assures him. “Feels good.”

They move slowly, even though Turles feels about to erupt.  Once all is in, though, Broly is done almost immediately.  He lowers his head and mutters apologies but Turles kisses him to assure him that it’s fine.

“Just the first time,” he says. “We can do more.  You’ll last longer.”

His face is always hard to read but, flushed and sweaty as he is, Turles can tell that he means to smile.

“Okay.”

\--

Raditz doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of seeing Lapis come undone beneath him.  His hair is spread on the pillow and his pupils are blown, his lips kiss-swollen and parted.  He comes with a shudder and slumps his body alongside his husband’s.  Lapis rolls onto his side and kisses his face.

“I need orange juice,” Raditz says breathlessly. “and Fig Newtons.”

“That’s nice.”

Lapis puts his hands in Raditz’s sweaty hair and keeps kissing him.  He moves from his lips to his jaw and then down his neck.  Both of them are too spent to do much more but Raditz’s hips twitch lazily in response.

“Sometimes I still can’t believe it,” Lapis murmurs, his voice startlingly soft.

“Believe what?”

“Us.  I never pictured myself married or having a life like this.”

He says it as plain as he normally does but Raditz has known him long enough to catch the nearly imperceptible nuances in his voice.

“Well, you’re stuck with me so…”

He trails off and lets his finger stroke down Lapis’s collarbone.

“Yes.  I am.”

He smiles and pulls from Raditz’s embrace.

“Where are you going?” he asks.

“To clean up.” A smile plays on his lips. “And I think my husband said something about wanting orange juice.”

“And Fig Newtons,” he says and grins. “Thanks.”

Lapis smirks and leaves the room.  Raditz settles on the bed and starts fussing with the condom.  He’s just knotting it to toss it in the trash in their bathroom when his phone rings.  He looks at the caller ID and cringes.  It’s never a good thing when Turles calls him in the middle of the night.  Usually it’s because he’s stranded somewhere, too strung out to drive.

“Yeah?” he asks after he accepts it.

“Radi, it was fucking amazing!” he crows. “Sex with someone you love, shit, I forgot how good that is.”

_ Oh, right. _

He flops back onto the pillow and sighs. “I’m glad to hear it, Turles, but it’s two AM.”

“But you were up,” he says.

“You don’t know that.”

He can feel Turles smirking into the phone.

“Uh huh.  But.  I wanted you to know.” He sounds giddy and Raditz can’t help but smile. “I mean, you’re my best friend and shit and, fuck--shit.  I’m getting all.  Anyway, I gotta go.  Broly’s sleeping.”

He struggles to understand his sentence but laughs anyway.

“Alright.  G’night, dude.”

Raditz hangs up and finishes his clean up.  Lapis steps back in with a tall glass of orange juice and the yellow package of cookies.

“See?” he says with a smirk. “How much do you love me?”

He sets them down on the nightstand and crawls over Raditz to get to his side of the bed.

“Turles called,” he says, “he and Broly did it and he wanted to tell me.”

Lapis crinkles his nose.

“Why are all of you constantly in each other’s business?” he asks.

“I dunno.  We’re a family and a band, I guess,” he says and then he nudges him gently. “And don’t pull that.  Your sister called you the  _ second _ she and Krillin first fucked and you know it.”

Lapis sighs and prods him in the cheek with one finger. “Don’t make me regret getting you your snacks.”


End file.
